


The Devil Came to Chamberlain

by pennywife



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie - Stephen King, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biblical Themes, Blasphemy, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Language, Pregnancy, Smut, Violence, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennywife/pseuds/pennywife
Summary: It’s like this, Carrie thinks. Robert is the raven, and I am the one who loosed the burden of It upon the world.





	The Devil Came to Chamberlain

_"All this I will give to you," the Devil said, "if you kneel down and worship me."_ — Matthew 4:9

* * *

 

 

 _It’s like this,_ Carrie thinks. _Robert is the raven, and I am the one who loosed the burden of It upon the world._

 _She_ did this. It was _her_ rage that ripped the town and slaughtered the lambs inside of it. She brought this hellion forth; this malevolent and indiscernible beast. She plucked the fruit from the garden and feasted upon it, and this is the plague that was born out of doing so.

It came to her in the darkness of the night, crossed her path as she ambled through the streets. It was so beautiful, wearing the flesh of a man like the finest perfume.

“How?” It asked curiously, its face illuminated by the brilliant light of the flames. “How did a thing like you do all of _this?”_

She raised her fingers to crush Its throat with her mind, and instead It snapped the bone of her arm as if it were nothing more than a twig. It took her with It, led her to a place that was cold and black and hidden deep beneath the town.

“Are we in Hell?” She asked, staggering through the filth of it and swaying on her feet.

It had laughed at that, moving towards her to cup the bend of her wrist like the broken wing of a bird. The gaping wound in her body was suddenly healed over, and she watched with wide eyes as what was once crippled became whole again.

“No.” It answered, with a voice like brimstone.

“I didn’t mean to hurt all those people.” Carrie wept, kneeling at Its feet. “I don’t wanna be here. I want my Mama... I wanna go home.”

“I can bring her back.” The man smiled down at her. “If you stay with me down here, and do with me what I ask, I can bring her back to you.”

She knows now that there was no truth in Its words. It was a liar from the beginning, molded out of fury and human foolishness. She has no one to blame other than herself for believing a thing solely because she thought It to be comely. It was simply in Its nature to deceive.

Lucifer was the most radiant of God’s angels. Carrie should have known Its face was nothing more than a lesson in temptation.

 

* * *

 

 

For seventy days and seventy nights she lied with It among the filth of the sewer. It grinned at her with rose-colored cheeks, sang to her heart full of lust. It knew that weakness lied within her, and oh how Carrie truly was weak for it.

“You and I,” It whispered into her ear one night as It ripped open the silk of her dress, “We can make something beautiful.”

The first time It took her it had hurt, the way her mother had told her it would hurt. It tore her apart, filled her womb with something that reeked of decay. The beautiful raven rutted into her in sin, and that sin was called intercourse.

The second time was much softer, its hips moving like a river between her legs. Carrie felt the bloom of something warm and sweet inside of her belly, though she knew not what it was.

“What’s happening?” She cried as the walls around them began to quake.

Robert smiled. It rubbed its thumb in circles on that filthy place between them, brought her higher and higher toward that beckoning wave of ecstasy.

“Let go for me, Child.” It hissed, and when she looked into Its eyes she saw they were no longer the color of emeralds, but instead the color of the devil’s.

Carrie felt a great explosion within her being. She thought then that surely she had died, that God had finally allowed her suffering to end. Fire burst from beneath her fingertips and engulfed the face of her beloved, and she feared at once that she had killed It. She was stupid to think it would ever be so easy to rid the world of a thing like Robert Grey. 

 

* * *

 

 

The more she came to love It, the more It began to change. Its teeth grew pointed at the ends, and the skin of its face faded to the color of bone. It happened so slowly that Carrie scarcely even noticed. It was only when it brought human flesh into the cave that she began to see It for what It truly was.

“Robert! Oh, Robert... What have you _done?”_

The clown grinned at her with a jackal mouth and bleeding eyes. She could still see the face of her Robert somewhere beneath the garish paint, and felt a terror like she had never known before. It was worse than when the red curse flowed its way down her legs in the shower, worse than when her own mother plunged a knife beneath the blade of her shoulder.

It was a man-slayer. It was not a thing like her, but something much worse and more cruel than Carrie could have ever imagined. It fed upon the souls of innocent children, bled them out like sows in the edge of the lair.

“I want to go home.” She whimpered, vomit trailing the edge of her neck. “Everything hurts and I want to go home!”

The monster, who had once been but a beautiful man, dropped down on a bended knee and held her chin between Its fingers.

“Don’t you remember, Little Thing?” It cocked its head to the side and laughed softly. It was not joy that Carrie saw in its eyes. It was pity. “You no longer have a home.”

Carrie wept, and when It took her into Its scarlet-stained arms she did not fight it. She knew that Robert was her penance, and she had done everything in her might to deserve it.

It fucked her that night, bent her over like a dog in heat. Its mouth spilled out words she had only seen scribbled on bathroom walls, words she had once recited to herself in the darkness of her closet. Carrie hung her head in shame as it happened, hating herself for liking it. It wrenched her face to the side, forced Its venomous tongue down her throat when It emptied itself inside of her.

“I have been along for so long.” It whispered into her ear after it was over, panting with Its weight draped over her shoulders.

She felt her hair stand up at the back of her neck, her very bones shaking with fear. She did not understand. She still does not understand.

How could it have ever been alone, if she were the one to create it?

 

* * *

 

 

“Show me.” It barked one morning, standing up high over her naked and filthy body.

“Wh-what?”

“Stupid brat.” It hissed, terrible claws ripping out from the fabric of Its gloves. “Show me your power.”

Carrie closed her eyes, flexed her mind as willfully as she could. Nothing happened. She tried and she tried yet still nothing had happened. She knew then that it truly was God who had bestowed her gift, for that it must have been He who had taken it away.

 

* * *

 

 

Each day It would bring a child into their den, and each day she would wail as they wailed. They were nothing but babes, crying out for their mothers the way she had once cried for her own.

She wanted so badly to stop it. She wanted so badly to make this all come to an end. Carrie stared at Its jaw, wanted to rip It off Its hinges and send the wicked jester back to the lake of fire from which It had came.

She tried to picture Its heart. She wanted to squeeze that red pumping muscle into a halt and make It choke out in agony, but when she looked inside of Its chest she saw nothing but a blinding orange light. She should have known. Robert, or whatever Robert had become, could never have a heart.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Flex._ Carrie told herself one evening, staring at a tiny scrap of paper in front of her. _Flex, damn it! Flex! Flex! Flex!_

But still, nothing happened. She wanted to spare more children the horror of being brought down here, and knew that if she had had her gift she could have made that happen. She bored down at that piece of paper until blood began trickling from her nose, her chest pounding and head aching like the wound of a gunshot.

“What are you doing?” It asked, suddenly appearing from the shadows.

Its eyes burned Carrie just to look at, yellow and slitted like a feline predator. She knew that It can only be a demon transformed by the blight of Hell; for her God could never have made a creature this horrifying. Its lips dripped wet with saliva, tiny rosebuds of flesh stuck between its teeth.

Carrie’s hair hung limply in front of her face, and when she spoke to It her voice was quiet. “There’s something wrong with me. I feel... I feel so sick inside. I think maybe—“ 

It snarled, skittered upon her like a lizard running through the grass. It knocked her onto her back, pinned her shoulders down with ease. Carrie gasped, and It pressed an ear to the bare flesh of her belly. 

“Yes.” It hissed, Its eyes wide and the color of fresh grass. “Yes, oh yes. I can hear them. I can their hearts beating.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Robert!” Carrie cried, one night when a great storm came high over the ground covering the lair. “Robert, please. I hate it here. I don’t wanna be here anymore. I’m— I’m so scared. I’m not like you. I’m different. I’m a _human,_ and I wanna go _home!”_

It pretended not to hear her. It chewed on the long-dead arm of one of its tiny victim, pulling up empty veins and blue-grey skin between its jaws. 

“Robert?” She asked, cautiously crawling towards It on her hands and knees, moving like a toad— like the thing the girls at school used to call her when she undressed for the showers. “Robert, _please,_ I—“

 _“My name is Pennywise!”_ It roared, so loud that Carrie screamed.

It laughed, taking delight in how pathetic she looked to It then; and began eating once again.

Carrie clutched the swell of her growing belly, and prayed for God to let her die.

 

* * *

 

 

When Eve dined upon the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden her eyes had opened. She had seen that she was now naked, and her body became riddled with sin.

But now, when Carrie takes in the sight of her bare and undressed flesh, she does not feel ashamed. She feels _afraid._


End file.
